


Good Tastes

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, M/M, Scent Kink, Smile 34 Me, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Randy finally gets to sample Kamal's flavor, but ends up embarrassing himself. (NSFW)





	Good Tastes

Randy felt his heart thump as he sat next to Kamal in the lounge. His skin felt tingly as he took in the scents of the lounge, pin-pointing out Kamal's. It was almost overwhelming. He just wanted to smell Kamal, but he had to sift through so many different smells to find his.

Kamal smelt like minty toothpaste, sweat, and loose change. It was almost intoxicating to Randy. Tonight, however, the alcoholic smell of booze mixed in. It made Randy's mouth water, Kamal was so enticing; despite being so strong and confident, he was quite anxiety-ridden, and self-conscious. Randy wondered if the confidence was a mask, but Jimothan cut his thoughts short, asking what he'd like to drink, calling Kamal's attention to him.

"Uh-" he looked to Kamal's hands, seeing a shot glass, still full of brown liquid. "Whiskey?" 

Randy wasn't really a drinker. He remembered that when he got his shot. Kamal eyed him suspiciously. Randy didn't know what to say. 

He was doing so bad.

He took the shot, and it burned.

Kamal looked away.

"Do you," Randy started, then looked away as well. "Drink often?"

Kamal didn't really look back, but he shrugged as he spoke. "Not really," he said, rubbing his eyes. "This isn't alcohol, actually, it's just coke."

Shit.

Randy looked away, flushed.

"Ah, you, um…"

Kamal cracked a smile as he turned to face Randy.

"Jerafina spilled her drink on me," he gestured at a large stain on his shirt. "Fun, huh?"

Randy felt anxiety melt away from him and he giggled. His cheeks lit up, and Kamal's face relaxed into his grin.

"You don't usually drink, do you?" He asked, almost teasing the poor man.

Randy covered his face and looked away. "Oh, sweet Kamal, you can read me like a book!" He practically swooned, grinning under his hands. "I simply wanted to impress you… I hadn't realized you were drinking soda,"

Kamal started to laugh the sort of laugh that came from your stomach, and Randy rested his head on his palm, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh- oh, man, that's… kinda cute," Kamal looked away, smiling wide. "I am the last person who needs to be impressed, dude."

"Really?" Randy fidgeted with a strand of hair, smiling. 

"Yeah," Kamal said, leaning forward, looking at Randy with a soft expression. "You're… really cute,"

Randy felt his heart thump faster.

"Oh, dear," he said in a breath. "Oh, you're quite gorgeous yourself, darling,"

Kamal looked away, cheeks growing red. 

"You are!" Randy insisted, his hand finding its way to Kamal's knee. "Oh, darling waterlily boy, your beauty is… exquisite, like your glorious scent!" He said exuberantly, leaning in to look at Kamal. "Your smile is as warm as the sunlight on the earth's soil, your eyes are as sweet as the day's first kiss!"

Kamal was practically broken from how flustered he was.

"And-" Randy took Kamal's hands. "Your scent… it drives me wild," the last part came as a low purr, only for Kamal's ears. "You smell of… change given from one to another, a sweet gesture so one may in turn afford a sweet beverage," he reached and tucked unruly bangs behind Kamal's ear. "Sweat, oh, the salty liquids of your body… " he rubbed a circle into Kamal's thigh. "And the sting of mint! Oh, I usually detest clean scents, but your mint… it's so bitter," 

Kamal's breath hitched as he listened, looking away with a nervous smile. God, he couldn't get horny here, in front of everyone. But, gosh, the way Randy was talking to him, and stroking his leg…

"That's… the most poetic way I've heard loose change be described," Kamal smiled, his thighs beginning to tremble. He felt himself growing wet, much to his embarrassment. 

Randy smiled as Jimothan walked up, turning to him with a completely innocent expression. He asked for two more cokes, then turned back to Kamal. 

"Would you like to come back to my room with me?" He asked sweetly. 

Jim brought their drinks, and Kamal tossed his back.

"Fuck yes," he exhaled.

Randy smiled, drinking his own.

Their hands intertwined as they left, Kamal trying to keep himself from giggling. The door locked behind them, and Kamal was the first to make a move.

He kissed Randy, running hands through his hair, which was cleaner than one would expect. The kiss started in small pecks, but as they made their way to the bed and Randy found his way on top of Kamal, the kiss growing hungrier and rougher. Kamal ran his tongue over Randy's teeth, taking in the taste. Pickles, whiskey and coke. Of course. But it tasted so good in this moment, he didn't care, he just wanted more. Randy tasted toothpaste and coke on Kamal's tongue, hints of blood where he brushed a bit too hard.

Kamal whined and moaned under Randy, lacing his hands into Randy's hair, tugging, eliciting more noises from him. A fresh flood of wetness filled Kamal's briefs, and Randy whined into Kamal's mouth. Randy felt weak, and he loved it. He pressed his crotch to Kamal's thigh, breaking the kiss as Kamal lifted his leg, rubbing against Randy's clit, making him moan. Kamal grinned, watching him squirm and rub himself on his clothed thigh, moaning and shaking.

"F-fuck, you're so cute," Kamal said as he ran his hand over Randy's lower back, gently lifting his sweater. Randy groaned and buried his face into Kamal, taking in his scent.

"Oh, darling," Randy moaned into Kamal's neck, desperately panting as he rutted against Kamal's thigh, his wetness beginning to stain his jeans. "Oh, I want you to fuck me, Kamal…" 

Kamal's breath hitched and he whined, pulling at Randy's sweater.

"You want me to take this off first?" He asked, already out of breath. Randy nodded.

"B-bra too," he said, still grinding against Kamal's thigh. He angled his steady rut to where his clit would press against Kamal's thigh so perfectly. His sweater passed over his head, along with his sports bra. Kamal bit his lip as he stared at Randy's chest, moving ever so perfectly as he moaned and shivered. Kamal bit his lips as he traced his fingers up Randy's side, making him squirm and moan louder. Kamal gently massaged his chest, giving special attention to his nipples. Randy bucked his hips harder, and he pleaded.

"O-oh, oh, Kamal! Don't stop! Please!" His words slurred together as tears pricked at the side of his eyes, drool finding its way out of his mouth. 

"Like this?" Kamal asked, rubbing his thumb over Randy's nipples, making him arch his back, a long, loud moan escaping him.

Kamal felt wet soak through his pants, momentary panic subsided when he realized Randy just came all over his leg.

Randy gasped and moaned, whining as he rode through his orgasm. His hands shook as he grabbed Kamal, tearing up. He looked down at the mess he made on Kamal's lap and looked away, visibly ashamed.

"I-I'm very sorry," he said, looking away, choking down his tears. "I should have waited…"

Kamal felt a spike of panic as he reached for Randy's face, cupping it and kissing his jawline soft.

"Oh, sweetie, don't be upset…" he cooed into Randy's soft jaw, tangling his fingers into his black hair. "That was adorable…" 

"It was…?" 

"Of course," Kamal smiled, turning his kiss to Randy's neck. "You're so cute, baby… Such a sweetheart…"

Randy felt so overwhelmed with all the sweet words and kind kisses, he grabbed Kamal's hair gently and tugged, groaning.

"Hm?"

"O-oh, darling, may I, ah…" Randy looked away, realizing precisely how exposed he was. "M-may I… taste you?" 

Kamal tilted his head, humming in confusion. Randy moved away, looking off with pink cheeks. "May I take the lead?"

Kamal smiled, leaning back.

"Go ahead," he said.

Randy got to work fast, unbuttoning Kamals shirt and pulling his pants down. Kamal shivered and smiled as Randy touched him, brushing hands lightly over skin, and pulling down pants. Kamal was covered in hair, and it framed him perfectly. His clit was large, an effect of testosterone. While Randy was undressing him, he noticed his chest was flat, and pale scars rested under his chest. Randy felt his breath hitch as he leaned forward, licking at Kamal's slit, tasting him. He tasted… sweet, Randy thought. He sucked on his clit, bringing his fingers to tease his hole. Kamal squirmed and moaned, his cheeks flushing and his clit throbbing as Randy licked, sucked and fingered him.

Randy curled his fingers, and Kamal's back arched. Randy licked over the tip of Kamal's clit, pushing his fingers in even deeper, wondering if he could fit a third one in. He stroked the underside of Kamal's clit with his other hand, kissing the tip softly. Kamal bucked his hips, moaning unintelligibly, his skin feeling so warm. His thighs shook as he whined, and Randy curled his knuckles deeper. Kamal bucked his hips against his fingers, feeling himself getting close to orgasm.

"O-oh, jeez, R-Randy," he slurred as he shook, groaning. Randy didn't stop, still thrusting and sucking. "Randy, Randy! Oh-" Randy slipped another finger into Kamal. "-Shit! Fuck! F-fuck!"

Kamal jerked and arched his back, cum leaking around Randy's fingers. He groaned and shook as Randy removed his fingers all too soon, but didn't stop sucking. Ejaculation spilled from his slit, pouring onto his sheets as he came.

"Oh- f-fuck-" he exhaled, and his back relented, and he laid flat. "Shit, man…"

Randy licked the cum, then lifted his head, looking at Kamal. He crawled up, laying himself on Kamal's body. He smiled up at Kamal, beginning to feel rather sleepy.

"How did it feel?" He asked sweetly.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, baby." Kamal said, kissing Randy on the forehead.


End file.
